


ROYAL BLOOD

by SeptemberMonsoon



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, Blood, Choking, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pain, Painplay, Power Play, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberMonsoon/pseuds/SeptemberMonsoon
Summary: Obedient and respectful to his royal lineage, Crown Prince Minseok of the Frozen Kingdom has never thought of rebelling away from his father, the King's wishes of being next in line for the throne. Little does the world know that Prince Minseok is more than meets the eye ㅡ his reckless soul craves freedom. And by freedom he means being madly in love and having secret affairs with the Lord of the Thunder Lands, Jongdae ㅡ the King's deadly enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this after a prompt I have created on my twitter account @xingseokist <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ~

《There was no secret. No need to act innocent and clueless. I knew who he was. Of course I did, how could I not know? How could I be oblivious to the face of my father's enemy... and not any kind of enemy... I could even describe him as the deadly enemy. No one my father despises, loathes more than the Lord of the Thunder Lands. His presence makes blood boil in his veins. His face makes him sick...

 

... But for me ... Oh Gods... The first time I saw him in real life, he was way different from the descriptions that my father used to make. Once I thought he was a monster ㅡ cruel, merciless, disgusting. After seeing him, after feeling his presence, after gazing at his figure... My world was turned upside down. It was at that point I knew my life would change drastically... I could even say, I was reborn into someone, something else. It was so sudden. Happened in an instant. Just like death itself ㅡ a tiny mistake could cost you your whole entire life. My mistake happens to be human.

 

How could I continue to listen to my father? To his stories about how the Lord is dangerous and mischevious, when all he has ever given me thus far has been pleasure and kindness? How could I go astray, try to forget him when he's the first thought going through my mind when I wake up or go to sleep? If I have to continue going against my father's will so I could see him, then so be it. My royalty does not entirely define me anymore. I can keep a secret. Very well. Although, I wish I could yell it from the top of my lungs until I cannot breathe anymore ㅡ I am so in love with the Thunder Lord.》

 

 

 

The crystal chandeliers dangling from the top of the high ceiling were no match for the light in the Frost Prince's eyes when his gaze met the Thunder Lord's. It was the first time they had seen each other. Xiumin was more than shocked to discover the figure of the man ㅡ unlike anything his father, the King, has ever depicted. Lord Chen was more beautiful, more gorgeous than any human being the latter has ever seen. Truth be told, he was highly doubting that he was a human being anyways.

 

With piercing copper eyes highlighted with coal black liner, thick eyebrows, a strong facial structure with defined high cheekbones and square jaw, pouted rosy lips and slightly long curly chestnut brown hair, Lord Chen had taken the Crown Prince's breath away directly. Dressed all in black, elegant royal attire, he was clearly standing out in a crowd of pompous suits and presumptuous gowns. Even Xiumin started feeling embarrassed by his looks at the marvelous sight of the man ㅡ his imperial red fit adorned with gold details suddenly appeared too boastful, his sandy-blonde wavy locks too untamed and his pale azure eyes no match for the pitch-black serenity of the Lord's orbs.

 

However, Chen was intrigued by the pleasant sight of the prince... even more knowing that he is the son of the King. He was quite mesmerizing and, as much as the Lord would have wished to seduce him just to spite his enemy, he found himself being completely entranced by the feline eyed man. The tables had turned... but not in his favour.

 

They stayed apart for what seemed like centuries, starting at each other shamelessly. They knew and felt what they were thinking. It was more than obvious ㅡ from the harsh bites into the bottom lip to the confused fidgeting of the fingers up until the flustered redness on their faces. They wanted it all and it was so sudden, so instantaneous that it physically and emotionally hurt... Being aware of the visible inability to be together, to have the chance to do something right in front of everyone's very eyes. It made this whole situation more tempting, but even more harmful.

 

A single brush of skin, a single parting of the lips, a single conversation is all it took. The men have quickly found themselves away from the prying noble eyes into a secluded room in the palace. Getting away from the main hall into the dimly illuminated hallways, their hands found one another. The intertwining of their fingers seemed electrifying, like it was something so sacred, forbidden. Xiumin chuckled. He could not believe this was happening.

 

"Your highness..." the Lord said, mockingly at first, urging the latter to enter the selected room. The Crown Prince scoffed initially, amused by the smirk on Chen's face. Beautiful face. Gorgeous face. Perfect face. Flawless like an angel's ㅡ his Lucifer.

 

Their first kiss is rushed. Rushed by Xiumin's inability to abstain himself anymore ㅡ the Lord is too sinful, his whole being, his whole aura. He grabs him by the waist, God... that tiny waist, with one hand and by a proeminent cheek with the other pulling him softly into a gentle, wet and short kiss. It is experimental, he wants to know the Thunder Lord's reaction to it. And he is pleased with the outcome ㅡ a delicate smile.

 

"Hasty." Chen comments, running his stubby fingers on the silkiness of Xiumin's dress shirt, tracing the outlines of his pecs and nipples, drinking into the short and almost soundless whimpers escaping the latter's strawberry lips. He leans in closer and brushes his lips daintily against the soft skin on the Frost Prince's neck, like a gentle breath of spring.

 

It drives the latter crazy with a mix of emotions ㅡ adrenaline, lust, confusion, frustration, neediness. One look, one kiss, one touch. One. That is all he needs. The one.

 

"Why?" he quickly asks, uncertain himself. Chen shoots him a look that is unreadable.

 

"Why not?" the younger counters, pleased with himself as he urges the royal cloak off the Prince's broad shoulders, kissing his neck again in the process. He shivers under the steady grip on his hips, small fingers digging even deeper into the fabric of his clothes right into the skin with every single new touch on the other's body.

 

"They will find us." Xiumin states, searching Chen's eyes with his own gaze. They seem unfazed, amused even.

 

"They will not find us." he opposes, tangling his fingers into the buttons of the silk shirt undoing them. His face heats up at the sight of the Prince's bare torso and chest, defined muscles glistening with a sheer veil of sweat from the anticipation and thrill of the circumstance.

 

"Are you going to deny everything I say?" Xiumin arches one eyebrow, letting Chen touch and caress every single inch of skin and muscle on his upper body, hissing lowly when his lips and fingers touch sensitive bits.

 

"No..." the Thunder Lord responds, a mischevious grin on his sharp face. Xiumin cannot help but smile at the wittiness, before he latches onto the feline lips, kissing, licking, biting hungrily.

 

His taste is intoxicating, addicting, like a potion crafted by an enchantress. The love spell which binded Xiumin to Chen forever. As their lips part, the Crown Prince observes carefully how a string of saliva glistens on the latter's chin and lips.

 

The Thunder Lord wastes no time in working his black attire off ㅡ with slow movements, he pushes the older back slightly and stares him right into those pale blue eyes as his clothes come off one by one. The dynamics seem almost robotic, like they have done this hundreds, thousands of times. This is not the case.

 

The nakedness does not faze, but please Xiumin who is devouring the Lord with his gaze. Possibly, he does look like a dream, he thinks. The curves, the edges, the lines of Chen's body are flawless. The real problem is Xiumin cannot find at least one imperfection, one detail he would change on his lover's figure. It is almost outrageous, obstructing how perfect the man is. The Prince's heart shrinks in his ribcage ㅡ is this his damnation? His personal demon? All of this ㅡ it's forbidden. Too bad, too sweet.

 

"What are we doing..." Xiumin murmurs, more to himself than for Chen to hear, as his hands find their way on Jongdae's ribs, stroking the muscles on them gently, absent-mindedly, trying to convince himself that he cannot control how he feels, what he desires. His father would, most likely, disown him.

 

Oh, poor Xiumin, the obedient, calm, calculated Crown Prince. He has always been his father's favourite, his little ice boy, his hope for the future and for the people of the Frost Kingdoms. Yet, this is how his son repays him ㅡ by fucking his deadly enemy with no shame whatsoever.

 

Because the Frost Prince is not even a single bit ashamed ㅡ reluctance is what he is feeling right now. Why? Because the Lord seems like a dream, a reverie that he will most likely wake up from. A nightmare? He could describe him like that ㅡ a nightmare that has played with his mind and life in the sweetest way possible. This gorgeous nightmare...

 

"We're making love." Chen responds calmly, wrapping his long arms around the latter's shoulders, urging him closer. Xiumin can feel the younger's hardened member brush against his still clothed thigh, as a soft yet low whimper escapes his feline lips. Cautiously, he grabs the latter's jaw with two fingers and forces him to look him in the eyes. The Lord's gaze is frigid, cold and Xiumin could swear that his Frost Prince title should be given to the man in front of him. The only fire he is getting from those dark eyes is in that exact moment his pupils dilate and the gaze is getting gentle as the Crown Prince smiles curiously.

 

"Love?..." he utters fearfully, almost like an outlawed confession. His insides churn, his gut tangles and his heart is beating at a crazy rate. He feels like he's drowning in the way Chen is looking at him ㅡ dangerous and passionate.

 

"Do not deny it. You are only lying to yourself. You cannot fool me." the Lord objects, the defined corners of his mouth tugging into an all-knowing smirk. His hands find their way easily towards the latter's pants, coaxing them off without a single protest from the older's lips.

 

"I do not believe in love at first sight." Xiumin says, more to tease. He did not believe in it, that is true. Not until he saw those black lined amber eyes.

 

"Then why are you still here?" Chen tilts his doll head to the side, pursing his pouty rosy lips and narrowing his eyes, satisfied by the way Xiumin's own widen and his mouth parts to say something. Words don't come out. "Hmm..." he purrs, throwing himself on the bed, elongating his svelte limbs and throwing arrow-like looks towards the older.

 

The Thunder Lord looks like a painting spread in that way on the maroon sheets, his skin contrasting with the dark colours. The strobe light of the room highlights his body and mostly the lines and delicious curves waiting to be discovered by Xiumin's wandering hands. That is if he decides to play along.

 

"Even I do not know... I should run away from you as fast as I can..." the Frost Prince states, taking his underwear off hastily, shivering under the coldness of the room, but instantly heating up when Chen's electrifying gaze starts scanning his bare body with clear lust and desire in his eyes. The younger extends his arms, welcoming the older into an embrace which leads to a frenzied make out session. It is almost unbearable how impeccable and dainty Chen's skin feels under his touch, how his whole body reacts to his small hands, the power he has over his whole being ㅡ but the feeling is being projected upon himself. Truth be told, no one had more power over them than one another.

 

"But you will not run away from me." Chen says through gritted teeth, his fingers lacing around Xiumin's throat and pressing down onto it, until the Crown Prince gasps for air. He is taken aback by this action, yet he does not fight back... which is peculiar. Did his mind already submit to the prospect of Chen taking control over him? Does his mind trust him? He suddenly feels powerless, but he does not mind it.

 

The Lord lets go and exchanges the fingers with his very own lips licking and sucking on the sensitive skin, cautious as to not leave any marks. Even though he would love to let everyone know that the Frost Prince belongs to him, and only him, now, he is aware of the impossibility of their bond being revealed to the world. It infuriates him.

 

"What makes you think I will not?" Xiumin raises one eyebrow, pinning Chen's strong hands above his head instantaneously, smirking at the way the latter's brows frown and the way he bares his pearly teeth. "Hm? Do you really think I am that weak in your presence?" the feline eyed starts ghosting his lips over those proeminent clavicles, moving down to his sternum then painting the way to his perky nipples with his tongue, taking one of them in his mouth and sucking profusely, earning a shameless moan from the man below him.

 

"You are in love with me. Denying it will not change how you feel." Chen responds smugly, feeling how tensed the latter got in an instant. He finds it funny. So funny. The whole situation ㅡ hilarious. He was supposed to only seduce the Crown Prince to spite his enemy, the King. However, he found himself being bewitched by the icy aura that Xiumin possesses. Ironic. So ironic. "Same goes for me." he adds, relishing in the excruciating pain that this statement brings him. He fooled himself by wanting to fool the other.

 

Xiumin's pale eyes are searching for Chen's. He does not know why. It brings him comfort. A melancholic comfort. Something that reminds him that this is his mistake, his contract with the Devil. A secret lover, a greater sin. He does not want to repent, not when his gut tells him to feel and taste every inch of the flawless body of his forbidden fruit ㅡ the Thunder Lord.

 

"What to do..." he murmurs, confusion clouding his mind, but a soft hand guides him to his destination.

 

Chen takes the Prince's forearm gently and makes him draw placid lines over his torso from his ribs to his navel, stopping at the pelvic area. Xiumin becomes gradually more flustered as he discovers new aspects of the Lord's body ㅡ new moles, new scars, new marks. He kisses all of them, not lingering too long. His lips stop reluctantly over the soft hairs below his navel leading the way to his hard cock, achingly hard. For a few seconds, he just looks at it hazily and that makes the Lord blush, groaning indignatedly at the attention.

 

Xiumin decides to spare him of the feeling so his short skillful fingers wrap around the shaft, giving it experimental strokes revealing the pink leaking head. It is marvelous, just like the rest of Chen. And it looks delicious, sultry. All the satisfaction comes later as lips envelop around it, sucking down diligently. Hearing those pleasured moans which the Lord was trying to keep low and quiet, filled the older with much needed confidence and delight. He does not shy away from showing the latter what his mouth can do ㅡ taking him all in, holding his breath, trying not to gag. Chen's proud look on his gorgeous serene face, barely noticeable through those half-lidded eyes tells Xiumin that he's doing a fantastic job. When it feels like he cannot breathe anymore, the Crown Prince lets that pretty cock pop out of his mouth as he's gasping for air, saliva and precum dripping down his lips. Chen looks down at him fondly, running a hand through the older's honey glazed locks.

 

"You did well. You take me in well."

 

Usually, Xiumin would not feel shivers of pleasure when someone compliments him. However, Chen's ardent praises are going straight to his cock, making his erection more obnoxious. Unconsciously, he has already started rutting against the sheets just to feel some type of friction. His mouth opens once again to take the Lord in, but two stubby fingers stop him.

 

"Do you want me to cum already? I do not want this to end yet. Here ㅡ suck on these." Chen offers Xiumin his index and middle finger running them on his bottom lip, urging them onto his silky tongue. The Crown Prince shakes his head and refuses them.

 

"Come here..." he urges, grabbing Chen by his forearm and dragging him in a sitting position in which the older can take him on his lap, one hand wrapped around his waist. "Open your mouth." the Prince commands and the latter obeys. "Tongue out."

 

The pink tongue against the bruised heart-shaped lips looks beautiful, just like a blooming flower. Xiumin starts sucking on the hot muscle, mixing his own spit with Chen's own, mingling their natural tastes together. It feels dirty, but so right for them. When he pulls apart, the Lord's eyes are blown to the max, looking at him absent-mindedly, probably not even realizing he has been rubbing his erection against Xiumin's. They both realize that when the pressure intertwines with a peculiar pleasure inside their bellies. Before the Prince could say anything, Jongdae wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him hungrily, still continuing to grind against his length. Xiumin cannot stop him and frankly, he does not want to, so he snakes a hand between their bodies and wraps it around both of their lengths, thumbing more at Chen's slit making him moan carelessly, almost too loud. The Prince has to shut him up ㅡ with his own mouth.

 

At some point, Chen groans and Xiumin thinks he is coming, but he pulls apart from the grip almost aggressively, startling the older. He leans back a little, propped on his elbows, breathing heavily.

 

"Is everything fine?" the Prince asks, scared that he might have hurt the other somehow.

 

"Yes. I just like... the feeling..." Chen explains, his cheeks heating up. Xiumin understands and gently bites his lip, trying to surpress a smirk.

 

"You like being on the edge... in general I suppose..." the Crown Prince jokes, drawing a charming chuckle from the latter.

 

"Well, this whole situation is making blood rush in my veins. Are you aware that..." Chen starts, tipping his chin back.

 

"Anyone could find us? Yes." Xiumin interupts, crawling his way over Chen's body again, towering on all fours over him. It was hard to gain absolute control over the Lord. Nothing seems to faze him. Dominance shall be fought over for them.

 

"You know..." Chen starts, his gaze dark and unforgiving as a hand runs down, drawing a straight line from Xiumin's neck down to his cock. "...I imagine how your father would come into this room right when you start fucking me as I scream your name, as you're buried deep inside me, as you come in me, filling me up to the brink."

 

"I..." the Frost Prince starts dumbfounded.

 

"Hmm... or..." the little vixen continues, his feline mouth turning into a sly smirk. "...Would you prefer he comes in as I am pounding into you, as you scream and beg for me to never stop, as my fist is full of your hair as I tug on it..." Chen muses, giving Xiumin's dick rapid strokes, relishing in the way moans escape the older's mouth. He shrieks as the Prince's strong arms lift him up by his thighs, losing his steady grip on Xiumin's cock. The older turns him around effortlessly, making him stay on his fours, dragging his ass up with one hand.

 

"Spread your legs." he simply says and when Chen takes too long to obey, he slaps the soft spotless skin hard, leaving an angry red print on the ass cheek.

 

"Auch!" Chen whines, but carefully moves his legs apart, his fingers finding their way to his buttocks and spreading them apart, presenting his dusty-rose hole to his lover.

 

Xiumin thinks it's pretty exactly just like the rest of the man. He has a soft beauty mark right next to the rim and that is a detail he appreciates as it adds to the thousands of constelations scattered around that milky skin.

 

"So?" Chen requests from below him.

 

"You're beautiful." Xiumin compliments him, placing his own hands on the softness of the cheeks. He spits right onto the hole, his cock twitching at the way it contracts at the contact with the cold liquid. He runs two fingers over the rim, trying to, at first, put one in which he succeeds without a lot of effort. Not having any kind of lubricant could be painful to the younger, so he just decides to add as much spit as possible. He manages to put two digits in and that's when Chen starts squirming.

 

"Curl them in, fuck me with them." he commands and Xiumin does not have the heart to refuse him, not when the melodious moans escaping his pouty mouth are so sultry. He does fuck him with them, scissors his tight hole, opening him up enough to take another finger.

 

When he thinks that he's ready, he takes them out in spite of the man's protesting groans and reassures him with a sloppy kiss on his spine that something else will follow soon.

 

Xiumin alligns his cock with the pretty hole and tries to enter the still-tight rim carefully. Chen hisses under him, a hint of pain and stinging making it hard to fully appreciate the way the Prince's dick is filling him perfectly.

 

"I am sorry... I am sorry..." the Frost Prince keeps chanting like a mantra at the sound of the gasps and groans coming from the Lord.

 

"Stop apologizing... Keep going .." Chen urges, waiting for the latter to get in him completely so he could adjust. It does not take long and after a few seconds of catching his breath, Xiumin starts slowly moving inside the younger, the initial pain fading away and being replaced with pleasure. Chen is moaning gratefully, gripping the maroon sheets below him and moving his hips in tandem with the Prince's own.

 

"You..." Xiumin starts, quickly cut off by a low groan as Chen clenches around his cock just to tease. "...Motherfucker..." he curses and the younger laughs.

 

"Deeper... faster... " the Lord complains, lifting his head up from the sheets and looking over his shoulder at the Prince. "More."

 

Who is Xiumin to disobey? He grips the Thunder Lord's hips even tighter, digging his nails into his flesh, as he starts pounding faster and faster, skin slapping against skin almost too hard. Pain and pleasure. Their breaths hitch, their movements become more erratic and the coil inside their bellies seems to be close to breaking into something delightful.

 

"I'm close..." Xiumin announces and he does not need Chen to tell him he is close as well because he feels it from the way the younger throws his head back and girates his hips.

 

"In me." is the only thing the Lord says and for a second, the Prince is confused, but realization hits him and he blushes.

 

"Are you... s-sure?..." Xiumin asks through moans.

 

"Mmhmm... c-come in me.. I said..." Chen responds almost too demanding. The Prince complies.

 

It doesn't take long. The Frost Prince finds that sweet spot and hits it several times, driving the other into bliss as he comes all over the sheets, painting the maroon with his white soft cum. Xiumin wishes he could have seen his beautiful face as he unfolded. The erratic clenches of his hole around the Prince's cock drive him over the edge as well, cumming deeply into the Lord's folds.

 

They feel exhausted, spent. It takes both of them several moments to come back from their high and into the real world. The real world they have to face. Xiumin pulls out and watches as his cum drips down the latter's plump thighs, whimpering silently at the sight.

 

"You're so..." he starts, but his words constrict in his throat. He has no terms of comparation, of endearment for the man. The fire inside his heart torments him. It is too much, too soon.

 

"Mmm..." Chen moans as he shifts his position, turning to face Xiumin. His eyeliner is running down his face, black smudges at the corners of his deep dark eyes. He looks like he has been crying. "We fucked up. Both of us." he states, a bitter smile on his still endearing figure.

 

The Crown Prince's heart tightens. He is right. They are both conscious enough to understand that their love cannot turn into something more than an affair. Their life, the circumstances do not let them. Only in death they could be together peacefully.

 

"Chen, we should... stop this." Xiumin's gaze falls down onto the sheets, ashamed to look at the other.

 

"No." the other simply states. The older's eyes widen.

 

"What do you mean "no"?! Are you out of your mind?"

 

"You love me. You cannot let go. You are lying to yourself."

 

"My father..." Xiumin starts, but he is interupted by a growl and an annoyed eye roll.

 

"To Hell with the King. I do not care anymore. Look into my fucking eyes, Xiumin and tell me, make me believe that you do not love me, that you do not want me. Do it. Do it now." Chen snaps, gripping the Prince's face between his hands forcing him to stare into those amber eyes.

 

Complete silence falls in the room. You cannot hear a single sound besides the volatile breaths falling out of Xiumin's lips and the pounding of Chen's anticipating heart.

 

"I... I cannot. I love you. I fucking love you. You are a demon. What have you done to me?! Why?!" Xiumin loses it, tears prickling at his eyes as he starts sobbing, for a moment hating, despising the perfection in front of him. Lucifer. This is who Chen is.

 

"I shall ask you the same thing ㅡ why did you make me fall in love with you? Is this our damnation?"

 

"Chen... we are not... he will..." Xiumin shivers thinking about what the King could do if he finds out. Chen is aware as well. He becomes unsettled, uneasy.

 

"Can you keep a secret?" the Lord requests, brushing his fingers on the soft skin of the Prince's cheeks, wipping away those stray tears in the process.

 

"I .. I think I can.. "

 

"Good. Keep pretending you're your father's perfect little boy. I will figure out a way. Trust me."

 

 

 

《Pretend. This is what I have been doing all this time. I have become tired of pretending. Why is falling in love such a crime? Why am I not allowed to hold the hand of my soulmate? To feel his lips against mine peacefully? To make love to him without worrying someone could find us? All of this because of some old wounds that my father keeps re-opening. I have fallen in love with his enemy. I have punished myself with a certain death.》


	2. ruby carnation

No use. There is literally no use. Pleading, begging, crying. All useless. A waste of time. I did not even try. Did not even think of trying. My father? Accepting the enemy? No way. Not in a million years. Not in a million lives. Not in a million deaths. Never.

 

 

 

 

"I got you a present ..." the Lord announces, disturbing the comfortable silence between the two men who are sitting peacefully at the edge of an old abandoned lighthouse, just an hour away from the Crown Prince's kingdom. The serenity of the twilight lights decorating the horizon with deep red shades and the calmness of the sea dominating over the image in front of them, creates an unforgettable scene.

 

"Chen... There is absolutely no use for such formalities." Xiumin chuckles, turning his head slightly in the direction of his lover, his tiny hands gripping the metallic ledge of the railing as he notices the glint of distress in the younger's eyes at the refusal. His heart strings tug a little. He extends his fingers to brush over the smooth skin of the Lord's figure soothingly. "However, I appreciate it a lot."

 

A gentle smile appears on Chen's sharp figure. He dips his right hand in the pocket of his black velvet trousers and takes out a small ruby red leather box. Xiumin's chest feels as if a thousand swords have invaded his lungs and ripped his heart out. The shock must be apparent in his wide frozen blue eyes and slightly parted mouth, revealing his crooked teeth, because the younger's smile turns into a grin as his fingers, decorated with gold rings and rubies, skillfully reveal the insides of the present.

 

"What is this?" Xiumin questions rhetorically, knowing exactly what a ring looks like. This one ... is more beautiful, more intriguing than anything he has ever seen ㅡ platinum mixed with sapphires.

 

"A promise." Chen responds, carefully taking the older's delicate left hand and placing the ring on his finger. His eyes shoot Xiumin a look at the same time he gazes at him, blue mingling with deep brown. 

 

"Chen..." the feline eyed tries to counter, but he is quickly shut down by the warmness and softness of his lover's lips ㅡ a feeling in which he unintentionally drowns and cannot escape from. He hears the collision between the leather box and the ground, Chen's strong arms wrapping hungrily around his waist, his tongue gaining access to the rosy mouth easily, surprisingly. The problem is Xiumin cannot say no... and frankly, he does not want to refuse Chen, especially in this circumstance. 

 

As the younger's hands start exploring dangerously close to secluded, forbidden zones, the Crown Prince pulls away, a tad bit too harshly, stratling the latter only internally ㅡ his everpresent lustful eyes and wet, rose red lips do not disappear from his expression.

 

"Not here." Xiumin's mouth tugs into a dainty smile.

 

"Let's go on the shore."

 

Chen's suggestion surprises the older. It is quite tricky, anyone could be walking around. It is a pretty empty zone, having been abandoned after the great fires from years ago, but occassionally fishermen gathered here in the search for lobsters and shrimps.

 

"It is dangerous." the Prince tries being the voice of reason, but the bohemian nature of the younger is not easily convinced.

 

"No." he shakes his hand, grabbing the older by his wrist and urging him down the lighthouse.

 

"Chen... my kingdom is one hour away from this place..." 

 

"One hour." the Lord repeats, his flawless face displaying the most charming grin.

 

"That is what I said." Xiumin frowns, tired of the boy's antics.

 

"No..." Chen grabs the latter's chin with two fingers and brings his lips into another short kiss. "I am asking for one hour. That is all. One more hour together and I'll be gone for a while. Who knows when we will be able to see each other again, hm?" he pleads, trying his hardest to keep a calm posture, but the pain in his eyes betrays his intention.

 

Xiumin's whole figure softens, his limbs untensing into his lover's grip. His gaze falls to the wooden stability of the stairs as he exchanges the dominance of their hands, now grabbing Chen's wrist himself and urging to follow him down on the sandy beach. 

 

In the warm light of the dusk, the Crown Prince's feline eyes seem even bluer, even paler, even frostier. His honey blonde locks reflect the remaining light on his pale skin. Chen is mesmerized by the stern and elegant posture covered in expensive blue silk.

 

"I'm yours. Fifty-nine minutes. All yours for this time." Xiumin smirks, challenging the younger who is still staring at him in awe.

 

"Exactly fifty-nine? Why not sixty?"

 

"You've just lost one minute." the feline eyed grins, revealing his crooked charm. Chen chuckles at the wittiness and latches rapidly on the other's body, running his hands all over the plains covered by smooth materials, feeling the sensitive parts of his physique tightening, bulging and blooming. He already knows the way Xiumin's body works, this is not the first time they are doing this act of sin ㅡ and certainly not the last.

 

The Crown Prince lets him feast his eyes and skillful fingers upon his body and all its curves, closing his eyes and relishing in the warmness of the sand under his feet, the heavy touch of Chen's tips on his chest and torso and the gentle caress of the summer breeze. He is brought back to reality by the wet pressure he feels at the junction of his neck and clavicle where the younger nestles his mouth in a desperate attempt to get as close as possible to his lover. It seems like he is in a rush ㅡ not pressured by time, but by circumstance. He is aware... they both are aware that their love dawns over an eternal timer.

 

"You're so beautiful." Chen bursts out unexpectedly, his shining eyes looking up at the Prince from the crevice of his neck where his lips were settled. Xiumin's cheeks heat up into a rosy blush at the compliment... a simple statement that he never thought would leave him breathless... but this is the effect his lover has upon his life. His Lucifer.

 

Xiumin wraps his arms around the man's neck, his hands searching for the nape of his neck and locking his fingers through those chestnut brown curls that adorn the Lord's pretty doll head. He pulls him up by the hair, soft enough not to hurt him and he captures his feline lips into a kiss, dominated by the tongue, teeth clashing, feeling almost like they want to devour each other completely.

 

Chen breaks apart from the kiss, dropping immediately to his knees, the clash with the harsh sand bruising and scraping them, but he does not seem to mind. His fingers grip the hem of Xiumin's trousers pulling them down alongside his underwear. The Crown Prince is looking down at him with an anticipative expression, that drives the younger crazy, specifically the harsh bite on the bottom lip. He is half hard already by the time Chen wraps his dainty hand around the base of his cock and sticks a kittenish tongue out to lick at the tip slowly. The older sighs deeply under the touch, his eyes closing fully for a brief second.

 

"Marry me." Chen says, making his lover's eyes snap wide open, mirroring the expression he had when he gave him the ring. The young vixen smirks devilishly at the genuine shock in the latter's eyes, proceeding to suck on the tip lightly, before licking along the shaft, planting kisses here and there, never breaking the tensed eye contact between copper and azure. 

 

"No." Xiumin simply responds, quickly being struck by a wave of pleasure announced by a loud moan as Chen takes him all in at once, hollowing his already bony cheeks, thus highlighting his sharp features even more. The moment the tip of the Prince's cock hits the back of his throat, the Lord whimpers quietly, his eyes shut tight. Xiumin has tangled his knuckle in his brown locks and is keeping him locked there. Chen has to tap his leg several times to signal him that he cannot breathe anymore. Xiumin lets him go.

 

The Lord looks a wreck ㅡ his eyes open full of salty tears and smudged liner, his lips bruised and coated with saliva and precum, his nose is running, and the nape of his neck is burning. He coughs profusely, sobbing a little bit to himself.

 

But to Xiumin ... God, he looks divine ㅡ his eyes are bigger and brighter than ever, his lips poutier and red as a carnation, his face is shining like a diamond. He grabs the younger's chin with his fingers harshly, urging him to look up at him.

 

"Don't cry." the Crown Prince commands. Chen mouths a "fuck you", but complies, wiping his tears and the rest of his coal black liner lingering on his fragile skin. "How could you ask something like this?"

 

"Like this." Chen spits out, his hand wrapping once again around Xiumin's dick, his motions faster, trying to gain a sort of control over the older. "You cannot refuse me."

 

"Ah...I just..did." the Prince moans, smirking wickedly through them. Chen frowns, his nostrils flailing for a second, before he opens his mouth and starts sucking his lover again, this time not being interrupted by the harsh impulses Xiumin's body has. When he feels as if the Prince is ready to unfold, he draws back, the warmness and wetness of his mouth being exchanged for the eagerness of his hand. The older's body feels like it's melting, unable to keep his eyes opened any longer, mouth agape and projecting soft sounds into the silence of the sea. 

 

"Too bad. You accepted the ring, didn't you?" Chen says, tilting his head to the side as he squeezes the base of Xiumin's cock harshly, getting a broken groan from the man. The Prince is so close to unfolding, all the talk is pretty much white noise to him, however he does hear what the latter says, but his body is unable to react as a coil forms in his tummy ready to burst at any moment. The Lord knows him too well, can play with him too well. He cannot win in any situations. Not against him.

 

"Forty-three."

 

Shortly after, Chen opens his lips, sticking his tongue out, looking up at his lover through the veil of thick eyelashes, just like the legs of a spider. He places the tip of Xiumin's cock on the tip of his tongue and waits for him to come fully into his mouth. This is one of the Crown Prince's favourite images so he does not take long until he bursts, painting the pink tongue and the bruised lips with the white, thick substance. 

 

As Xiumin catches his breath, Chen gets back on his feet, watching closely how the older's silk shirt sticks perfectly to his sculpted torso, highlighting his perky nipples, abs and rib muscles. His gaze moves from the body to the man's face, his eyes meeting Xiumin's icy gaze and a faint smirk.

 

Without warning, the Crown Prince feels a sharp pain invading his nose and right side of the face, losing his balance and falling on his back on the sand. As he tries to prop himself on his elbows, he feels a heavy pressure on his chest. Chen is straddling him, looking down at him with a disgusted look. Xiumin coughs out some blood, his hand drenched in the substance as it is running from his nose. He gazes up at the Lord.

 

"You look awful ..." the younger affirms, his fingers tangling in the buttons of the blue silk shirt the Prince is wearing.

 

"I thought you find me beautiful." Xiumin teases, grinning widely, his teeth full of blood. Chen's mouth tugs in a small smile as he unbuttons the latter's dress blouse.

 

"Very beautiful. Even with your face fucked up by me. Red looks good against your pale skin. Snow White." the younger comments, as he unzips his own velvet trousers, enough to be able to pull his throbbing cock out. He is still sat on his lover's chest, giving him to room to move.

 

Xiumin squints his eyes and looks up into the sky which has darkened, cloudless, with the faintest trace of stars. "Thirty-nine." 

 

"You're cheating." Chen announces as he starts stroking himself off right in front of the Prince's face, who instinctively licks his lips wanting to taste him. 

 

"I'm not. The sky tells me I'm right." the latter counters, caressing his lover's thighs and buttocks ㅡ he only gets access to these spots in this position.

 

"The sky is lying to you. Does it hurt?" 

 

"My nose mostly." Xiumin answers, one of his hands reaching for the nostrils to wipe away his blood. His fingers are coated in the coagulated dark red liquid. 

 

"Not your stupid nose." Chen frowns, tugging harsher at his cock, moaning through sentences. Xiumin feels his dick stirring back to life. "Your ignorance."

 

The Crown Prince laughs and playfully drags his bloodied fingers diagonally on Chen's lips and cheeks, leaving him full of it. The Lord grips his wrist at some point, squeezing hard enough to see the man grimace in pain. He opens his mouth and takes in the dirty fingers sucking them clean, the coldness of the feline eyed's ring against his tongue.

 

"Whore." Xiumin whispers, seeing how much Chen is enjoying himself. The younger nods and moans in agreement, his other hand jacking his member even more diligently, veins bulging. 

 

"Fucking slut." Chen counters, taking the Prince's digits out of his mouth and spitting right on his chest, making the older moan. The younger feels the way a knot is breaking in his pelvic area as he bursts all over his lover's bloodied face, painting him even more.

 

The water, alongside the exasperating seaside breeze are the only things cooling up their heated bodies, as they are trying to catch up their breaths. Chen is gazing down at Xiumin as he is trying to stop the bleeding from his nose, his mouth pouted and dirty with both cum and blood and eyes concentrated. He chuckles.

 

"Twenty-five?" Chen asks, leaning closer and kissing his forehead.

 

"Twenty-one. And yes." Xiumin replies.

 

"Yes?" the Lord's eyebrows jump up in surprise.

 

The Crown Prince nods. "After you fix me a cigarette and help me stop the bleeding."

 

Chen raises one eyebrow, smirking as he jumps off Xiumin's chest and extends his arm to help his lover get up.

 

"Love hurts, doesn't it?"

 

 

 

 

The passion between Lord Chen and I must remain sacred, incased only in our hearts and in the ink we use to write each other letters... invitations to locations where no one can find us. Those are the only places where we can be ourselves, where we can unleash our deepest carnal desires, where we can hurt each other pleasurably. Just the way we both like it ㅡ because nothing hurts more than the fact that we cannot be together. Nothing.


End file.
